Harry Potter and the Known Story
by Taint of Taia
Summary: On Hold. See Author's Page. Harry runs away when he's 8, but he has something that no one knows about, the Harry Potter series.
1. running

**Disclaimer**: J.K. Rowling and Scholastic have all rights to Harry Potter. I make no profit from any fanfiction. None of the characters or canon plots are mine.

**A.N.**: Survey mentioned at bottom that will continue probably for several chapters, at least. Please tell me which direction everyone is most wanting this story to go.

----

This was it. Aunt Petunia didn't lock the cupboard. It was a good thing too. It always made him very tired when he had to use his magic, and it would be a few years yet until he would even get his wand.

Quietly, he made sure that he had everything from the roll of bills that he had been siphoning out of his aunt and uncle's wallets for the past four months, totaling two hundred and thirty pounds, to the three changes of his thickest and warmest clothing and worn blanket (not including the layers he was already wearing), to enough food for the next few days (saltines and peanut butter), to finally the seven separate books that literally changed his life. He already had an old jean jacket of Dudley's on that he probably wouldn't fit into for a few more years and there were gloves in its pockets and a black knit hat on his head. The hat was only on so it would cover his scar.

He was finally running away. He was getting away from the beatings and starvation. He was not going to stay here another day longer. He just could not let anyone know that he was missing until it was too late. He knew Mrs. Figg was visiting with someone, and would be for three more days. That was why it was so important to leave now. Mrs. Figg was the one watching him for the wizarding world. The sooner she realized he was missing, the harder it would be to be free of the Dursleys.

Quietly, he made his way to the back door. The front door was too loud and was in desperate need of its hinges being oiled. With years of practice of being quiet, he made his way outside and shut the door behind him. With the large canvas rucksack that he had purchased at a yard sale he made his way out of the house he had been forced to live in for the past seven years.

Hopefully they would never find him...hopefully.

-----

Harry was honestly surprised at how easy it was to get to London. It might have taken him a bit of skill, but he managed to avoid having to pay for a train ticket. Maybe it was more of his magic. Maybe because he was wishing hard enough, his magic was helping him to escape.

London was huge. When he finally arrived at King's Cross, he realized it. For the first time since he hatched this plan to run away, four whole months ago, he was afraid. He couldn't turn back, though. He would hate himself for it if he did. He knew he was worth something now. He knew the truth about his parents. He knew the truth about himself. He knew about magic, and the Dursleys' had hidden it all from him.

It was scary to know the truth. He was only eight years old, and that only happened two weeks ago. It was also scary to be on his own, not that he ever really had anyone, but his aunt and uncle didn't have him live on the streets. But that was what he was going to be doing now, because he knew that there was more out there for him than the abuse at the hands of his uncle. He might not get a lot to eat, but his aunt had done him a favor there. He could go for days without eating, thanks to her, and it wasn't as though he needed much anyway. He figured he would prefer the streets anyway. There was a whole lot more freedom than what his cupboard offered. He also knew he had to be really careful. It would not do for someone to catch him, muggle or otherwise, and return him to the Dursleys. That would be absolutely horrid.

Ever so carefully, he left King's Cross and looked for an area where he could possibly sleep tonight, somewhere where the bobbies would not find him. There would be so much trouble if he was caught. Finally, he found a place beneath a stairwell. One side was made of a wall, and the other side only had a narrow opening for which he could slide in. He was officially out of sight of everyone. He didn't bother to pull anything out of his bag, and only used it as a pillow as he laid down to sleep.

He could manage, no problem. Bullies? He had Dudley there, along with the beatings Uncle Vernon would normally give him. Food? Aunt Petunia rarely fed him. His money would last him a good while as long as he bought cheap food and kept it safe. Clothes? Dudley's hand-me-downs would last him a couple years at least. He was small enough to grow into them. A roof over his head? Right now he was staring up at a staircase that was larger and sturdier than the one found at Privet Drive. Magic? Harry smiled. A whole new world was opened up to him.

He was free.

----

Ah, here is the unfortunate cutting from your reading of fanfiction. I do have a small poll, though. I know of several directions that this could go, but I want to know where everyone would prefer it to go. It all has to do with who Harry's confidant, companion, or other main character should be. If you are willing, please tell me what you think. The choices are on my author's note. You can either e-mail me or tell me when you vote. I do not want to break the rules of for a choose the direction story. I don't think this is breaking that rule, but if it is, could someone tell me and I will remove it? I am just looking for feedback on a good direction to take, though each has a good solid idea behind it already. It is not a poll that stands on its own, nor is it an interactive story.

If you haven't guessed, the seven books are the Harry Potter books.


	2. longing

**WARNING!** A large and lengthy response to reviews. I usually will not respond so individually to writers, but I will on a rare occasion, like this one. Others might find answers to some of their questions in other responses, though. Normally, I will simply answer any questions that others have, so please do not get used to this. Thank you.

**Szelij**, thank you for reviewing. This story is neither in the category of parody or humor, if that is what you're worried about. I never said that I was definitely going to write an original character into this story. I only asked what other character everyone would like to see. I know exactly what you mean, though. I have seen horrible OC's done. I have also read stories where they were done fantastically. Most OC's that have been done poorly are those where the character was highly underdeveloped. If I did chose Melinda as the other major character, and I will only do so if the majority of readers want me to create her, then I will develop her to the best of my abilities. She wouldn't even be the primary character during Harry's time at Hogwarts. It is a challenge for a writer to do so, and that is where I am willing to try. To be honest, I am glad you have offered some criticism. If you ever have questions about my story, go right ahead and ask them. If there are mistakes, tell me. If you want to tell me that I am failing in my attempts to be serious and mature for a plotline that is overused and underdeveloped (half the time) then tell me (to be honest, I don't know what other sort of story you are suggesting, but if you want to ever give me suggestions for a different story, one that you think fits my writing style, then feel free to e-mail me with them). Receiving criticism is part of being an author and I am more than willing to accept it (_sometimes _I think it might be the best part, as long as it isn't flames). Also, if you have a preferred primary character besides Harry, tell me who he or she is. The pole is on my author's page. Also, if you want to see my thinking for my story, scroll down a little ways.

**Zizzo**, the backpack is easy to answer. I had put in that he got it from a yard sale (rummage/garage sale are also other terms used for the same thing). My thoughts were that he used the money that he had been siphoning to purchase them, and the sale was somewhere in his neighborhood. It is my thought that Harry's aunt and uncle don't like to see him and either assign him chores or send him out of the house to prevent themselves from seeing him (this is said in the third book when Marge is visiting). My thoughts are that he got them during this time. It would be fairly easy for him to sneak it into his cupboard if he were careful enough. You mentioned that you had seen several other small plot holes. Are they worth mentioning? I will try to patch them up as much as I can.

**QueMontgomery**, look under #7 for other characters. I am very willing to take suggestions if you have them as well. He will definitely experience trials and hardships. And no, this is definitely not going to be a "Harry-goes-bad" story, nor will it be a super power Harry story. He may end up wiser and darker, though, depending on my mood. Just remember the -er in darker. It just means that he may end up a little hardened from his life, but it will not lead to evil!Harry, or even come close. It will have Dumbledore be slightly manipulative, but I am going to refrain from it being evilmanipulative! Dumbledore. I have made Harry capable of wandless magic, if you didn't catch that, but no more than anyone else is. The difference is that Harry is completely oblivious to the restraints the wizarding world believe are on magic (thus needing to use a wand). He will also have to work very hard at it. I guess that explains what my story is and is not.

**Geminia**, thanks for the vote. Later in the story I will try to place Hagrid in the role that he played for Harry in the books, though if you remind me then, I could possibly highlight him more. Unfortunately, you might have to do without any accent, as I am horrible at writing them (I might have to look back to how J. K. handled it). I share your sentiments on good stories with Ron as a major character or as a nice one. I am one of the firm believers that Harry has found good friends in Ron and Hermione. They have their differences, but all of them do. Ron is jealous of Harry, and Harry is jealous of Ron. Both are jealous of the other being richer than the other (Ron-family). In the end, I really do think Ron will be more than willing to stand and watch Harry's back when he's fighting Voldemort. What would you suggest for the summary? I really hate those things.

**Emikae**, I like your thoughts. He will probably live on the streets, unless I bring in strong ingenuity and Gringotts bank (but not the Potter vault). I, too, once had the thought of him living with an old lady. It actually started as him doing chores for her, but unless others start voting for old ladies, then I'm afraid that is not going to happen. Something could happen with suggestion e. I could definitely see that happening.

**Snickers Lambchops, Civenus, brenngt14, and Chou ni Natte** -- thank you for reviewing and putting in your thoughts for which character should be the second primary character.

* * *

He ran. He had been on the streets for two weeks now and the others on the streets had already targeted him. As fast as he could, he made his way to Charring Cross Road (a.n. is that right?). If he could make his way into the Leaky Cauldron, then the kids chasing him would not be able to get him. He nearly lost them all. Only one or two were behind him anymore.

"Gotcha!"

Too late. Harry felt himself be pulled by his pack. It was at times like this that he wished he weren't so small and scrawny. It made him too easy of a target, like now. The boy who had hold of his pack was at least thirteen, and he wasn't lacking in height either. Harry continued to struggle, refusing to let his pack go. It was all he had in the world, in the pack. Carefully, he maneuvered himself so he was nearly facing the boy.

WHAM!

The boy immediately let go of Harry and his pack to protect his most sensitive area from further attack. Once again, Harry took off. He knew he would have to pay for that move later, but he couldn't seem to care right now. He had to get to safety. There! The Leaky Cauldron was only meters away. He immediately slowed down and slipped thru the doors that served as a gateway between the two human worlds. He immediately made himself blend into the shadows. It was difficult, though, as his muggle clothing served as a reminder of his differences from the others here. Still, after only a few inquiring glances, no one paid him anymore attention. Still, he made certain the multicolored knit cap was covering his scar. He was safe here from one sort of people, but was in danger from another sort. Why couldn't he just be normal?

He looked at the clock that was mounted on the wall. It was ten fifteen in the morning on September first. It was the first day of school today, for many students. Harry wondered what he would do with himself now that he didn't have school. Maybe he could learn at the library. The flames in the fireplace turned green, startling him out of his thoughts. He watched, astounded, as a red headed teenager popped out of the fireplace and immediately moved out of the way, only to see another tumble out, and then another, and it went so that a total of eight redheads had tumbled through the fireplace. _So that must be the floo_. Harry had never seen anyone use the floo network, but then, he had only used the Leaky Cauldron to hide once before. Looking at the redheads, he immediately realized that they must be the Weasley's, all seven children and Molly Weasley. Harry's eyes immediately went to search for the one who would be Ron Weasley.

Looking, he could see that the one who was probably Bill already had the beginnings of long hair, as it was shaggy, but it was still too short to tie back. The twins were easy to place, as they were identical, and Ginny as well, as she was the only girl. Then, he saw the boy who was most likely Ron, as he looked to be the youngest of the boys. He had a slight scowl on his face as his mother went about unshrinking three trunks. Every one of them were wearing muggle clothes, but aside from the boys who were wearing jeans, thus having their shirts easily match, Mrs. Weasley had on a floral apron covering a plaid print dress and a green beret on her head, while Ginny was wearing a purple shirt with a red skirt. Both were plain. Overall, Harry didn't suppose they were dressed too badly, except that he didn't think purple and red went together, nor did he think that an apron should be worn if you weren't working in the kitchen. He also supposed it wasn't as bad as what was described in his fourth book, with men wearing dresses and such. No, they didn't look horribly out of place.

He stared longingly as Mrs. Weasley began straightening all her children up, the care she had for them obvious. Still, he laughed silently as the eight year old Ron squirmed under his mother's affections. Coming across seeing the Weasley's, thus confirming that they actually existed, was a surprise, but a welcome one. He did not dare to approach them, but he did give a small wave to Ron, who had taken notice of him. Ron blushed red as his hair when he realized that he was being watched as his mother smothered him with attention. Still, when Mrs. Weasley had moved onto another one of her sons, Ron gave a small wave back.

All too soon for Harry's liking, the Weasley's made their way to the muggle entrance of the restaurant, the three eldest boys pushing their trunks on carts. Obviously, they were off to Hogwarts. Harry didn't bother to follow them, as he honestly did not know what to do if he did, but he did know, right then, that he wanted Ron to be his best friend, just as he was in the books. It would be nice to have a friend.

Author's note: According to J.K.'s website, Charlie would have graduated from Hogwarts the year before Harry and Ron entered their first year, and Bill was two years ahead of Charlie, thus in this chapter, Bill would be in his seventh year, Charlie would be in his fifth year, and Percy would be in his second year. The twins still have a year to go before they start at Hogwarts themselves. If you haven't let me know who you want to be the second main character yet, let me know.


	3. reading

**Q&A**: Here are the answers to several questions and some questions of my own, I suppose.

**I want the second main character to come out is hermione and in this fic could you make harry become friends with harry  
**kikihoe lol, I don't quite understand this. I get that you want Hermione to be the 2nd main character, but then you say you want Harry to become friends with Harry. That is what I don't quite understand. Could you please clarify that for me?

**If Harry knows what will happen, he will most likely use this to his advantage, like trying to turn Draco Malfoy to the light or getting a better start with Snape. That is a possibility, isn't it?  
**Yes, I suppose it is a possibility. Whether or not this will happen completely depends on where I am mentally when I get to Hogwarts, though. I am not a huge Draco Malfoy fan, though. If you are waiting for something like this, you'll have a better time rooting for Snape.

**Harry has to steal food, but a policeman catches him, then a very cute looking litle girl with big, grey eyes comes over and starts reprimanding harry like she knows him, then she apologizes to the officer for her "brother's" (she means Harry's) behavior and she promises that he'll never do it again. The officer is soft hearted, so he laughs and lets them go, so the girl takes Harry's hand and walks him away a bit before she introduces herself. You can come up with a name, but what do you think? Could it work?  
**Yes, it could. Harry will probably make several different friends along the way, but that does not mean they will be main characters. If I'm ever lacking for an idea on this story, this could definitely work.

**

* * *

**

**Note**: The new character appearing in this post is not the decided original character. She is simply one of the several characters that will pop in and out of Harry's life when not at Hogwarts. Also, this is a bit of an info chapter, and for Harry, this takes place at the beginning of November.

* * *

Harry sat in his corner of the library, one that he had claimed two months ago. More often than not, one would be able to find Harry curled up on the small padded bench every afternoon. He would come as soon as he saw other children get out of school so that no one would suspect him of not going to school. On the weekends, he would hole himself there for the whole day. As it was getting colder and rainier, the warm indoors was more than welcomed. Harry didn't know what exactly he should teach himself so he usually just picked a good book and read it. He even asked the librarian what were good stories. The old lady was fond of older books rather than the children's section, and Harry found himself reading Sherlock Holmes at the moment. It was a heavy book, and he was always asking the librarian, Mrs. Newton, what a lot of the words meant. She finally got so fed up with him two weeks ago that she bought him his own paperback dictionary, that was geared towards a child, as the other dictionaries in the library were not child friendly. He never would have thought that his very first gift would be a dictionary.

Mrs. Newton was curious about him often enough. She had asked him why he spent so much time at the library and so he weaved an elaborate tale to the woman as though it were real. His father, Sirius Black, was in prison for something that he didn't do, and his mother was dead because of a drunk driver running her over. He lived with his aunt who worked all day and rarely got home before nine in the evening. He didn't like being alone in the house and he didn't like the bullies that would chase him around, so he came to the library because there was always someone around and the bullies didn't even come to the library. They also lived in the poorer section of London, and that was why his clothes were so shabby. They couldn't afford any new clothes for him. On top of that, his aunt didn't really care for him and so she didn't care what he did or wore. He didn't forget to mention that his name was Jamie Black.

The older woman bought the story and Harry had no problems with her curiosity anymore. One day, she was even kind enough to bring in an extra sandwich so he could have a dinner. Her explanation for doing so was that he was already so skinny that he needed some meat on his bones. When she saw him wolf it down with barely even breathing between bites, she had made a habit of this. Every Monday thru Friday, Harry was blessed with a variety of different sandwiches for his evening meal. Often enough, Harry found the sandwiches being his only meal of the day and used his money to purchase something at the grocers to last for Saturday and Sunday. He didn't know what he would do without Mrs. Newton's charity. In the beginning, he had figured that the two hundred and thirty pounds he had managed to pilfer from his relatives would have been plenty for a long while, but he had found himself using more than he expected, but had limited his spending to ten pounds a week from the very beginning, especially when he realized how fast it would all go. When Mrs. Newton started bringing him hearty sandwiches (filled with meat, cheese, lettuce, and tomato), he was able to get away with purchasing only four or five pounds of food for the weekend. Her generosity had been going on for three weeks now. Already eighty five pounds were gone and he would have probably spent more if it were not for her sandwiches. He did his math and found that if he only spent five pounds a week for food, he could last for thirty weeks. He had highly underestimated his want and need for food and how much it was. While at the Dursley's he would eat about the same as he was now, he was always left a little hungry. Now, he was not restricted by anyone. The only problem there would be was if the older street boys caught up to him and stole his belongings. So often that happened and he had to rely on his magic to get them back. He would often will it back to him, a silent and wandless accio, and that always left him so tired and exposed him more often. What would happen when the people around him wised up and realized that he was capable of doing such a thing?

His magic. That was another thing that he constantly had to be concerned about. In the mornings, when other children would be at school, Harry could be found hidden away practicing his magic. It was very difficult and tiring, but he wanted to be able to do any spell without a wand. The way he was progressing, that seemed to only be a pipe dream. He couldn't accomplish any transfiguration at all and the spells that would be taught in defense against the dark arts were mediocre at best, only really accomplishing small blasts of magic that would send something careening against the opposite wall of the abandoned factory he practiced in. The only magic that was somewhat accessible to him was that of charms. He was able to do a tickling charm, he could make things float, he could do an accio, he could unlock basic locks, he could make things change color, and he could make a book dance across the floor. That was it, really. He wanted to be able to do more, though. The whole reason he was practicing his magic was so that if he fought against Voldemort he would not have to worry about his wand not working against the man. The more he practiced, though, the more it seemed that it was misplaced hope. He told himself that it was because he was only eight, but then he would think about the time that he had allowed himself to apparate to the school roof to get away from Dudley a little more than half a year ago. That was powerful magic, he supposed, as his books told him that you weren't allowed to do it earlier because of age. Harry figured if he could do that as seven, then he should be able to do the rest as well. Only now, he was figuring out that he wasn't really super powered. Still, what kid wouldn't want to be super powered? He also figured that he was already powerful if he could do wandless magic, because how many people could actually do as much wandless magic as he could? Briefly, he wondered if he should try to figure out occulumency.

Voldemort. Harry wanted to claw the man's red eyes out. He wanted the man to pay for killing his mum and dad, for making him an orphan. He didn't want to have the man have Peter Pettigrew kill Cedric and he didn't want him to go after the prophesy and have Bellatrix Lestrange kill Sirius Black either. Often, he wondered if other eight year olds thought like this? Perhaps they would if they knew what could happen to them. Harry certainly did not want to die, and he wanted to make sure others didn't either.

Harry turned his attention back to the Sherlock Holmes story he was reading. It was one of the first in the book, and was about a red-headed club occupying the time of a man so that someone else could dig a tunnel in the man's basement of his shop. To be honest, he would prefer to read stories with magic, but Sherlock Holmes was alright. It just didn't hold the appeal that was necessary for an eight year old to read it. Still, Mrs. Newton always asked questions about the stories he read, so he would finish it, then tell her what he thought. After all, she was a firm believer in finishing what you started.

"How are you doing, Jamie?"

He looked up to find Mrs. Newton standing above him. He smiled. "I'm well."

She took the book from his hands and marked his place with a piece of paper. She then handed him a ham sandwich with all the fixings. "Watch the crumbs."

He nodded. Looking at Mrs. Newton, he guessed that she was in her sixties somewhere. Her hair was silver but her face held few wrinkles.

Harry immediately dug into the sandwich, making certain that the crumbs landed only on the plastic wrap that the sandwich had come in. He immediately balled up the plastic wrap with all the crumbs after he was finished. "Thank you, Mrs. Newton."

"No worries, Jamie. How's the reading coming along?"

He shrugged. "It's fine, but some of it is really boring."

"Oh? What would you prefer to read? What sort of stories?"

"I like magic."

"You know magic isn't real, don't you?" She gave him a small smile rather than the angry, frustrated, one that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia would give him if he said such a thing to them.

"Yes, but I still like it." He wouldn't dare to tell her that magic was really real.

"Well then, perhaps you would like _Lord of the Rings_. It has plenty of magic there."

"Really?"

She gave him a matter-of-fact nod. "Finish reading the tale you are reading, not the whole book, mind you, and I'll find you _Lord of the Rings_, or at least the first book."

"Alright."

"Jaime? I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What?"

She paused only briefly. "How often do you get a decent meal? How often does that aunt of yours make certain you get fed?"

Harry looked down at his lap. What did he say to that? He couldn't possibly tell her the truth.

"I see."

His head shot up. "See what?"

"I live only a few streets away from here. If I told you the way, do you suppose you could find my home?"

"Yes, ma'am." He was still confused about where this was heading.

"I'll give you instructions to get there, then. If you ever need a good hearty breakfast before you're off to school, come then. I don't leave for work until eight thirty. You just need to give yourself some time to both get to my house, eat, and get to school. You can come anytime near the weekend. Understand, lad?"

"Y-you don't have to do that."

"Come now, Jamie, I'm not about to let you be hungry if I can help it. I don't know what to make of you being so skinny already."

Harry looked properly embarrassed. He never meant to make someone feel they needed to care for him.

"Also... if you ever need to use anything in my house, you're more than welcome." He knew she was referring to a good bath. He did try to stay clean, and he always gave himself a wash using a bathroom he could wash, using the sink and soap provided, but that was not more than two or three times a week, and the streets dirtied him up quickly, especially as he had to sleep on the ground and his clothes had not had a wash since he left Privet Drive. It was embarrassing and he was surprised that Mrs. Newton could even stand to be around him when so many looked at him in disgust. He was surprised, also, that she let him anywhere near the books. Then again, He always made sure his hands and face were spotless when he came into the library. Maybe she saw that. Maybe she saw that he didn't like being dirty. Maybe she realized that he couldn't help it. Maybe she knew that he actually lived on the streets, but didn't dare say anything to him.

He felt himself turn redder than a tomato. "Thank you."

She gave him a pleasant enough nod before going back to her work. Harry went back to his own book.

* * *

I'm still open to suggestions for the 2nd main character. So far, Ron is in the lead with Sirius being second, thus that is where I'm going to start heading for the next chapter if I don't get other suggestions. 


	4. burning

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling and Scholastic have all rights to Harry Potter. I make no profit from any fanfiction. None of the characters or canon plots are mine.

**Is he going to try and change the books?  
**Yes, but he still has to figure out what needs to be changed. If you keep in mind the theories of changing time, there are obviously going to be differences if that happens. Harry is a bit lost on this subject.

**Where did Harry get the books (complete set) anyway?  
**Eh, don't really know. I will be setting up a flashback scene to set up when he got them (they basically appeared in his cupboard on his sixth birthday). It was pretty much from some sort of higher power that wanted Harry to take his life into his own hands. I know this much, but Harry doesn't know anything, thus that is why it's not explained yet. There will be a revelation, probably during his time at Hogwarts or after Harry fulfills the prophecy. I'm afraid that you'll have to wait until then if you want a heavier answer. Oh, and as for it being a complete set of books, well, it's not as complete as you might think. He just has seven books. I won't say anymore about that.

**Especially, of events that haven't happened yet?  
**I think the answer is above. It is from higher powers that will not be seen until the story is well underway.

**Do you really think that it is a good idea for him to approach Ron?  
**Yes, actually. That's the direction I'm taking it now. You can't forget that Ron is only eight right now. Still, there will be problems, especially when Ron discovers Jamie is Harry Potter, but I think Ron has serious potential as a motivated and wise individual if he got past the jealousy and such and also worked hard instead of being lazy.

**Aren't there any detection wards on Privet Drive?  
**There are in my other story, but in this one, the detection wards are only for other wizards and alerts saying if the blood protection has been severed. It hasn't been severed yet, though, because Petunia is stubborn (even if you won't really see her much, if at all) and keeps her word, and because Harry does not have any place else to call a home, thus that is what Privet Drive remains. Otherwise, any other detection is done by Mrs. Figg.

**Why has Harry not been detected by the Ministry of Magic?  
**I don't want them to. No, it's because I have it set up (in my pretty little head) to be that when a muggle born is detected, wards are placed around that house to detect any future magic done by that child. Magical houses already have this. Privet Drive has this ward. It's also why any person doing magic outside of a house cannot be detected (don't forget that Sirius was probably prone to doing magic when he was on the run in the books and was not detected). Underage wizards and witches wands have detections up until they turn seventeen. Also, the wandless magic that Harry practiced was not done in #4 Privet Drive. He was careful to not give his relatives a chance to catch him at what he was doing.

**His accidental magic can be passed of for what it is, but what about the intentional magic?  
**They would have registered it as the same thing, especially for a small child. The MoM, in this story, only has general detections for huge pieces of magic, something that Harry has not done. This is why people would remember when Harry ended up on the roof or turned his teacher's hair blue. While the apparation might be considered a big piece of magic, Harry is powerful and didn't need to exert too much effort. After all, that magic was within his grasp. This is also why a really powerful wizard would not be detected so easily. It's because the small energy they put out accomplishes a heavy job. That is the difference for a weak wizard and a powerful wizard in this story. Oh, and just because I say that Harry is powerful does not mean he won't have to work at control or anything. He will not be superpowered, and you'll see that as my story progresses.

* * *

Harry swung his legs back and forth as he waited on a bench near Platform 9 ¾. As he had made further trips into the Leaky Cauldron, he had found out that today was the day that the students were returning home for Christmas. He fervently hoped the Weasley's were going to show up. He desperately wanted to see them again, especially Ron. 

Looking to his left, it looked as though he had gotten his wish. There were both Weasley parents with the four younger children. They were all weaving their way through the crowd, trying to make their way to the platform to pick up their eldest children. He smiled widely when Ron looked his way. Ron simply looked confused for a moment before smiling and giving him a wave.

Mr. Weasley looked to be asking Ron a question before Ron pointed at him. He watched as Mr. Weasley looked his way as well. Harry gave the man a small smile and the man returned it. Harry looked away. However much Harry wished to go over them and introduce himself, he was too afraid. He was a complete stranger to them.

"Hello! I'm Fred!"

Harry looked up. There, right in front of him, was one of the Weasley twins. The other was coming to join them. "H-Hello."

"You were at the Leaky Cauldron way back in September, weren't you?" It was George who said this as Fred had already introduced himself.

"Yes. I was hiding."

Fred nodded sagely, as though he knew exactly what had occurred, even if he couldn't possibly know. "So what brings you to King's Cross? Hogwart's Express?"

Harry just gave an indecisive shrug in return.

"But you are a …" George quickly took a look around to make certain no one was listening before whispering the next word. "…wizard?"

Harry gave a small smile and quick nod. "Yes."

"Boys!" Mr. Weasley came over and clapped a hand on each of the twins' shoulders. "What are you doing over here? Are you going to introduce me to your friend?"

"Yes, of course! This…" Fred's arms made a wide gesture toward Harry. "…is…" He leaned close to Harry's ear. "What's your name, mate?" He whispered theatrically.

"Jamie."

"JAMIE!" Fred's ten-year-old voice bellowed as he announced the name to what seemed to be all of King's Cross. George snickered.

Mr. Weasley cleared his throat. "Yes, well. It's nice to meet you Jamie." Mr. Weasley held out his hand and Harry shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too, sir." Harry looked and saw that the rest of the Weasley's had made their way over. "Hello."

"Hi!" Ginny seemed a bit excited. "Are you a muggle?"

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley was horrified. What if this boy really was a muggle?

"No. My parents were witch and wizard."

"Oh. Where are they?" Apparently Ginny hadn't caught the _were_ in the sentence.

"My mum's dead."

"Oh dear. Forgive my daughter." Mrs. Weasley was obviously flustered.

Harry shrugged his shoulders but still felt uncomfortable. To be honest, he didn't really know them. He just really wished that they were there. He wanted to have parents dearly.

"Your dad's not dead is he?"

"Ronald!" Again, Mrs. Weasley was flabbergasted. Her youngest children obviously had no problem speaking what was on their minds.

Harry shook his head no, even if he really was. He knew he had to stick to the story that he had woven for Mrs. Newton; otherwise he would forget what he had told each of them. "He's in Azkaban for life."

"Oh." Her voice was faint at this information.

Ron looked slightly uncomfortable. He didn't really mean to ask such an imposing question, really. "So, um, your name's Jamie."

Harry put in a relieved sigh. "Yeah. Your name, its Ronald, right?" Of course, he already knew, but Ron didn't know that. He was just reiterating what Mrs. Weasley had said.

"Ronald Weasley, but you can call me Ron. That's my little sister Ginny. They're Fred and George." He pointed to each of the siblings present as he said their names. "I saw you at the Leaky Cauldron a few months ago."

"Of course, Ronny, he was hiding!" Ron glared at Fred after the ten year old said this. Ron didn't like that Fred approached the boy before him, especially as he had wanted to see if the boy would be his friend. The Burrow was very isolated from the wizarding world. He had been the one to ask his dad, but Fred had gone right ahead without asking and his mother had held him back while the twins went to meet Jamie first.

Harry squirmed a little. He was progressively feeling more uncomfortable with every minute. For a moment, Ron had eased that tension, but it was back in full blast. A clock that was mounted on a wall read five o'clock. Mr. Weasley looked to where he was looking.

"Oh dear. The Hogwarts Express should be pulling in soon. If you'd like, Jamie, you could accompany us onto the platform. That is, unless you should need to ask your guardians."

Harry jumped out of his seat; slightly embarrassed that he hadn't done so when the Weasleys had first come over. "I'd love to! I haven't seen the Hogwarts Express before."

"It certainly is a sight to see. Come then." Mrs. Weasley proceeded to usher her broad over to the entrance to the magical platform.

Apprehensively, he carried his pack over with him and Harry pushed himself thru the barrier after Mr. Weasley and the twins. He only let go of his breath when he opened his eyes after he passed thru the brick wall. He couldn't help but stare at the bright red train that rested on the tracks. Children were already piling out.

"Amazing, isn't it, lad?" Mr. Weasley clapped his hand onto Harry's shoulder. "I remember the first time I saw it as well. I must have been nine years old that first time."

"Wow." Briefly, he noticed the odd looks that he got. He knew that he looked as though he was from the streets (especially because he was), and his awe was clearly written on his face. Quickly, he reached up and made sure the colorful knit cap was still covering his scar as it had been ever since August. It certainly would not do for him to expose himself so easily when witches and wizards surrounded him.

"Mum! Dad!"

Harry watched as three redheaded boys made their way over, with their trunks, to where he was standing with the Weasleys. Obviously, these were Bill, Charlie, and Percy. He noticed that Bill's hair had gotten longer and could probably be pulled back now, even if it would be with a little difficulty. Charlie looked to have grown one or two inches (3 to 5 cm), and Percy looked the same, with the exception that he was due for a haircut. Harry wondered briefly how much he had changed in the short period of time. He hadn't really noticed anything, but surely something must have changed. Well, his hair was growing now instead of staying the same odd length that it always liked to be at. Maybe it never grew past that because Aunt Petunia was always giving him haircuts on an almost weekly basis, and now he had none. He also wondered what should have been happening with his hair in the books. They never mentioned any haircuts when he would be at Hogwarts, but they also skipped a lot of inconsequential things as well.

During his brief thought period, he found all of the Weasley family greeting one another as three of the boys had obviously been at Hogwarts for the past three and a half months.

"Bill, this is Jamie." Ron was obviously eager to introduce him to his eldest brother.

"Hello there." Bill held out his hand for the younger boy to shake.

"Hello."

"I take it you're a friend of Ron's. Good for you. He needs a couple." This was all said in good humor.

"Not quite, but I hope to be." Harry was hopeful that this was true. He desperately wished for a friend. He had for the longest time. He also desperately wished this friend would be Ron.

"All of you have everything? Where's Scabbers, Percy?"

"Right here, Mum." Percy held up a small cage that had been hidden by the trunks.

Harry immediately looked to the rat that he knew betrayed his parents and sentenced his godfather to Azkaban without trial. His whole body tensed as he looked at the illegal animagus. A whole rush of emotions filled him like he never felt before. Something in him knew that this was hate. He clenched his fists to his sides at indecision of what to do.

"Jamie? Jamie!" Ron's eyes did not leave Harry's hands as he shook his father's arm with his own hands. "Dad! Jamie's hands! Look!"

Mr. Weasley certainly did look. Harry's fists were glowing like red-hot coals. The man's eyes immediately drifted up to the boy's face to see him staring at something. When he turned himself to see what Harry was staring at, he found nothing there. Of course, that same spot was where Percy had previously been standing with Scabbers, but he had moved, and such a fact of what previously could have been in that spot did not cross Mr. Weasley's mind. He turned back to the boy he knew as Jamie. "Jamie. I need you to snap out of it. You need to calm down. Can you do that for me? Calm down, Jamie."

At first, Harry barely even registered that someone was talking to him, but as the older man continued to talk to him and as he registered that he was no longer staring at the man who called himself Wormtail, he began to take notice of his surroundings. The whole Weasley family was surrounding him, blocking anyone's view of him, and it was Mr. Weasley that was talking to him. He could feel that his hands were warmer than they should be. They also felt like they usually felt when he used his wandless magic. Once his body lost the tense hold it had on itself, he lifted his hands to see why they would be feeling warm and full of magic. He was shocked at what he saw. His hands _never_ glowed when he used magic. He immediately knew that this was powerful. It was the power he had been hoping for. It scared him that it had happened when he was thinking of the hatred for the rat man. He immediately extinguished the glowing magic like he did any other magic and immediately slumped, only to have Charlie catch him from the back and slide him so he was sitting on the ground.

"Jamie, are you all right?"

Harry looked to where Ron was, at his side. "Yeah. Yeah I'm fine. Just don't like rats is all."

Ron let out a nervous sort of chuckle. "Yeah, sure."

Mrs. Weasley decided it was high time that she looked over Harry went to do so. She immediately went to feel his forehead, pushing his hat up to do so. "Cool as a cucumber." As she began to remove her hand, Harry's immediately went to his hat, pushing it down so that no one could catch a glimpse of his famous scar. "Oh my!" Mrs. Weasley's hands immediately grabbed Harry's and pulled them closer to examine them.

Harry looked to see what her fuss was all about. Sure enough, his hands were bright red and were beginning to blister in one or two places on each hand. It immediately made Harry wonder what would happen if his wandless magic began to do what they just did today. He didn't want to have hand like he had right now every time he used powerful magic. It would cause heavy problems if that were so.

"We'll have to patch these up. When are your guardians expecting you home?"

"They, um, she… my aunt really doesn't care. She doesn't get home until late anyhow." Harry couldn't find himself able of looking into Molly Weasley's face as he gave the lie. Luckily, she took it as embarrassment of his lack of family love and care.

"Well then, you'll just have to come with us and let Molly patch you up. It'll be a bit of a walk to the Leaky Cauldron. Think you can manage?"

"Yes, sir."

Author Weasley gave a decisive nod and went about shrinking his sons' trunks so they wouldn't have to be lugged about London. The man was happy about the three antique trunks able to withstand shrinking charms. He just regretted the fact that his younger children's trunks would have to be secondhand and wouldn't be able to absorb the magic so easily.

Charlie helped him up and introduced himself and Percy. Harry was just happy that Ron didn't seem as nervous anymore and was walking beside him. Ron immediately began asking about Jamie's knowledge of Quidditch, and when he found that Harry knew little except how the game was played, he immediately began filling him in on the Chudley Cannons. Ron's older brothers also joined in the conversation, filling Harry in on how England's team was the best and Ron didn't know what he was talking about. When they finally reached the Leaky Cauldron, Harry traveled with Mr. Weasley in the floo, especially because he hadn't traveled that way before, and Mr. Weasley didn't want him getting lost in the network. Following that, Mrs. Weasley immediately set her magic about to begin preparations for dinner while she had Percy fetch the medical potions kit. Charlie was the one to bandage his hands with a burn salve and Bill told him that his hands would be fixed right up within an hour as the blisters and slight burns really weren't bad. Mrs. Weasley proceeded to invite him to stay and eat and he accepted. She was even willing to put off dinner for an hour so he would be able to manage the silverware. There was only small grumblings about the wait from the twins and Ron but were silenced by a quick and pointed glare from their mother. Ron then invited him to play a game of wizards chess in the living room and then proceeded to teach Harry when he found that Harry knew nothing of how to play chess.

* * *

I know it seems as though Harry just forgot about Pettigrew, but he didn't. 

Also, the poll is closed, but I do have a few questions to replace the poll, if you would be willing to answer them.


	5. receiving

**Disclaimer**: I hereby state that J.K. Rowling and the publishers of the books have all rights to the characters and plots in J.K's wonderful books. Only the idea for this story is mine, and I am making absolutely no profit from the writing of this story.

**Q&A:** Please remember, if I don't have an answer that you were looking for, it is because I do not want to reveal the plot. Some answers will come sooner than others when you read my story, especially because I have written the answers into the plot.

**Does he know who he's going to be paired with?  
**This is difficult, I suppose, because I will be trying to not assume anything about the last two books. This will actually leave room for the sixth book, when it comes out, if I am still writing at the time. I can say that he knows about Cho.

**I have an idea for your story. I think that Snape should have a major part in the story. Well, here's my idea: Harry is alone in the streets when car nearly creashes into him or something else life treating but Snape saves him and teaches him some magic before Hogwarts. Mind you, Harry still lies on the street and he doesn't get to see Snape very often. You can even make it that Snape doesn't know Harry's last name untill he gets to Hogwarts!  
**Thank you for this suggestion, but I have actually read a story like this, only Harry was still at the Dursley's. I would rather create something that is a bit more my own. There is an idea I am playing with that will involve either Snape or Dumbledore, but that will come when it comes, and yes, it will be before Hogwarts.

**What's going to happen to wormtail?!  
**I know that everyone is wanting, or many are, to see Harry reveal Wormtail long before it appears in the books. At the same time, though, this is something that helps to create a mental conflict for Harry that I think he needs. It provides a basis for Harry to learn that there are certain things that he has no control over, or that he should not attempt to have control over. Every person has a breaking point, though. It just depends when Harry reaches his.

**Are there going to be chapters going into detail about what happens from now through to Hogwarts, or will there only be a few scattered paragraphs metioning the fact?  
**Oh, definitely. In my story, Harry is going to be maturing mentally a whole lot faster than the average child, especially knowing what he knows because of the books. He may also drag Ron into maturing a little. No worries, though, they will not be completely new characters.

**Is he going to be getting more Slytherin throughout the story? I mean like using Dark magic to defeat deatheaters?  
**I definitely think he will be more Slytherin. The question is, will he try and have the hat not put him there or not. Harry has to be more Slytherin to survive in his new environment. He also wants to avenge his parents by destroying Voldemort, and Sirius by destroying Wormtail. He knows, thoough, that if everyone found out what he knows or will know, then he will not have an advantage. He may be eight, but his need to find answers, especially without anyone to truly help him, forces him into these realizations. As for using dark magic, I'm not certain yet. There are certain aspects of this story that are driven by reviewers answers to some questions for this story (that are on my bio).

**Dumbledore will know about Jamie, won't he?  
**Hmm. He will know Jamie, but I'm not certain as to whether or not he will know Harry is Jamie. I'd think that Harry would prefer to be Jamie, but that does not mean Dumbledore will or will not find out.

* * *

Harry found himself walking alone as he headed towards the abandoned factory, knowing it would be a little warmer than some nook somewhere. He hurried himself along as he didn't want anyone to catch notice of him. It was dark and he knew that a child on the streets would catch someone's notice. Still, as he took note of all his surroundings, he also took notice of how full he felt, even after an hour of him eating supper at the Weasleys. Mrs. Weasley had made certain he had his fill, and then some. Harry could not remember the last time he was so satisfied. As a matter of fact, he didn't think he ever was so satisfied, not even with Mrs. Newton. The Dursleys certainly were not ones to make certain that he was filled.

Looking at his surroundings once again, he saw he was passing a martial arts building. It really was a pity he could not learn there, especially as he had no money. It would be nice to know he could properly defend himself, especially on the streets. He continued on to the factory and thought about the open offer that Mrs. Weasley had made. She had even offered to pick up his schooling, stating that if it were alright with his aunt, he could learn with Ron, Ginny, and the twins as she taught them. She had stated that they were home schooled and that while a muggle education was good and well for muggles, there were things about the wizarding world that were obviously not taught in the muggle world, and she would be more than willing to teach him. She said it would also do well for Ron to have a friend learn with them. Percy had a friend named Oliver Wood that learned with them. While the two of them were not close friends now that they were at Hogwarts, she felt that it would do for there to be another that joined in their family school. The only problem was, Mrs. Weasley wished to meet with the aunt Harry supposedly lived with, despite Harry's small protests that that would not be possible.

Anyhow, tomorrow was Saturday and Harry was hoping to make his way over to Mrs. Newton's house for a late breakfast. He had only taken up her offer every once in a while, or more like three or four times a week, but she kept him well fed.

----

"I had a feeling that you would turn up around this time. Come on in, Jamie. How are you?"

"I'm well. Thank you." Harry put his bag on the floor and shrugged off his jacket.

"I do hope you like pancakes. The batter is all ready."

"I do."

"Wonderful. Come in to the kitchen, then, and we'll fix up those pancakes. How was day, yesterday? You weren't at the library."

Harry sat down at the kitchen table as Mrs. Newton made her way over to the stove. "I think I made a friend."

"Oh? What's his name? Or her?"

"His name's Ron. He was with his mum and dad, picking up his brothers from King's Cross, yesterday."

"You must tell me more!" She was obviously excited for her young friend, and in need of a bit of child's gossip.

So Harry did, leaving out anything that had to do with magic and how they managed to get to St. Ottery Catchpole, or even that that was where the Weasley's lived. At the end of the narration, Mrs. Newton placed a stack of three pancakes in front of him, while she had two.

"Mrs. Newton?"

"Yes, love?"

"I have a question."

"Go on, then." She smiled.

"It-it's a hard one, kind of...I think. What do you do if you know things others don't? And you know it because you know some of the future! The problem is, you already changed it and telling someone the things you know would change it more and telling would help someone! What do you do?"

"That is more of an odd and theoretical question than anything. Lets see if I've got this straight. You know the future," he nodded, "but you've already changed some." He nodded again. "Because you know this future, you know things others don't. Something specific?" Again, he nodded. "You think by telling someone what you know of the future, it will help someone."

"Yes."

"Hmm. Well, I suppose the first thing you should realize, Jamie, is that the future is always subject to change. For example, what would happen if I had decided to make eggs instead of pancakes this morning. Let's say that decision led to the two of us having food poisoning for some reason or another. Because of this, we had to go to the hospital, avoiding one of us being run over by a car that would have otherwise happened if we were not in the hospital for a few days. We ended up dying because of that accident. That's the problem with changing time. You change one thing, and you could end up changing everything. As for you helping someone because of that information, what happens if no one believes you? What if what _would have _happened is the way it has to happen...the way it needs to happen? What if someone traveled back in time and changed the fact that World War II ever happened? There would be heavy ramifications for such a thing. They could be good or bad. Do you understand?"

"What if you really want to change something?"

"In real life, Jamie, you can't. There is no way to know the future or travel into the past. Why are you asking? A story?"

"N-no. Ron had a comic book."

Mrs. Newton nodded. "You can't change anything as it only happens to you once. You don't know where something would lead you. If you could change the bad, what is to say something worse won't happen?"

"Even if you really, _really_, want to change something? What if you already changed some things?"

"Then don't change anymore, I suppose. Even trying to fix things back to the way things were before could be just as bad. You could end up messing up somewhere and have it much worse."

"Oh."

All Harry could to was think about Peter Pettigrew. What would happen if he told someone? Would anyone believe him? What if they did find out about Pettigrew but believed whatever Peter said? What if they just threw Peter into Azkaban and kept Sirius in Azkaban as well? Maybe he could just not tell anyone until Sirius actually escaped? Not Fudge, but maybe the headmaster of Hogwarts. All he knew was that he had to think about this a lot. It would not do for him to make a mistake and cause things to change for the bad. He could wait. He could not even remember Sirius from when he was a baby, so he could not really feel the loss. That was a small comfort.

"Are you looking forward to Christmas? It's on Monday, two days away."

Harry shrugged. "It's just another day."

Mrs. Newton stood up from her seat. "Just one moment." She left the kitchen, only to return moments later with a large rectangular package. "This is for you. You can open it now if you'd like."

Harry smiled at the woman and pulled the red package toward him. He struggled with the ribbon before he was able to tear the paper away from the box. Opening the white box, he found some clothes.

"Thank you."

"You look like you need new clothes. Why don't you go try them on, hmm?"

Harry gladly took the clothes with him into the bathroom and put them on. They were a pair of jeans and two sweaters. One sweater was a dark green and the other a dark blue. Putting them on, he found that they were a bit big, but not obscenely so, like the rest of his clothing. The second sweater was the same. He walked out of the bathroom with them on to show Mrs. Newton.

"They look nice on you. They are a little big, but that just means you have room to grow, I suppose."

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton. They're nice."

"You need someone to look after you. Besides, I like you."

Harry could almost hear the insult that was geared toward his imaginary aunt (even if she was real as well). It made him feel bad for lying to Mrs. Newton.

"You come over whenever you need or want, Jamie."

"Y-you don't..."

"_You _are one of my youngest friends, but a friend nonetheless. The offer would be open for anyone."

"You don't want me as a friend. I'm horrible."

She grabbed him by the shoulders and made certain he was looking straight at her. "You listen here, James Black, you are not horrible. I don't care what anyone has said or will say, you cannot honestly believe that. I happen to think myself of being a good judge of character, so nothing you say will dissuade me from the fact that you are _not _horrible."

"There might be some things."

"No. There most definitely are not." She let go of the boy's shoulders. "Now, why don't you finish those pancakes."

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton."

"Think nothing of it." She gave him a smile.

----

"Hello Arabella. How are you this fine morning?"

"Worried, Albus. I have researched every boarding school that I can find to see if there is any Harry Potter residing there, at least those that speak English, and nothing. I cannot find Harry at any of them and the Dursley's refuse to tell me the name of the school. On top of that, he has not even come home for Christmas holiday."

"It is worrisome." The headmaster rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What has Petunia said about this?"

"Just that the boy would not be returning for holiday. I don't understand, though. Doesn't she know of the protection that she affords him?"

"Of course she does. I'm also afraid she understands a bit too much. She obviously realizes that he does not need to be there year round, especially as he would be attending Hogwarts. But yes, it is still very worrisome."

"Could we not cast a tracking charm?"

"I am afraid not. Before I had young Mr. Potter placed in her care, I made certain that there were charms placed on him to make it impossible for anyone to track him, at least for ten years. I could not risk a follower of Voldemort", Arabella shuddered, "finding him in such a manner. This was necessary especially because there are only protections around the house and not the whole of Little Whinging. Try to find the name of the boarding school from his aunt. While this whole thing is worrisome, we also must remind ourselves that there is no reason that Petunia should lie. There is also the matter that the blood protection surrounding the house is still functioning. It is a good sign. Continue working on finding his exact location, though.

Arabella nodded before she flooed back to her home in Little Whinging. Albus Dumbledore, on the other hand, popped a lemon drop into his mouth before thinking deeply and looking toward the phoenix in his office.

"What do you think Fawkes? Do we need to worry?"

Fawkes trilled a few notes.

"You aren't certain, either, hmm?" He walked up to the proud bird before stroking its beautiful plumage. "Perhaps you could find him for me, and make certain he is all right. Just a small trip. I just need to be certain."

Fawkes immediately took off to obey the wishes of his master and friend. Fawkes decided to bring the boy back to Albus if he was found to be in any trouble.

* * *

Whatdaya think? If you would like, answer some questions found in my bio. Thanx for reading.


	6. saving

**Disclaimer**: See past disclaimers.

**Q&A:** This is a reminder that I will always respond to questions, even if I cannot give answers every time. And thank you Akin for answering some of my questions!

**...I think you're wasting a lot of my time by replying to reviews at the top of the fic. Please move such extraneous notes to the bottom of each chapter, and try to ensure they don't take up more than some twenty percent of the chapter volume. (It is /really/ annoying to scroll half the chapter just to reach the meat.) **I don't think I am. As for annoying, some questions need to be answered _beforehand _for better understanding, especially if I messed up and left something unclear. Answering them also helps me. I've seen reviews arguing just the opposite of you (to be on top), and so no one is ever really happy. I apologize for anything over 20 percent. With the exception of ch. 2, all of them are close. I will try to keep the responses smaller, though, so there isn't a lot to scroll thru.  
**...What will Harry do with the rat? **He'll do what he thinks is necessary, but he is only eight.**  
...Will Fawkes find Harry? **;)  
**...Do you think that Mrs. Newton suspects child abuse or child neglect...? Will she report Harry's imaginary aunt to child services? **She definitely suspects neglect, but perhaps not abuse. It's written in her actions towards Harry, even if she doesn't outright say so. She will only report if something extreme occurs. That is not to say it will or will not happen.  
**...Much better advice is to "do the best with the information and resources you have. If you can change the future, then it is not set in stone. If you can't, then you won't." **(obsidian-fox's review)**  
**I like this and I'll keep it in mind. Thank you. Would you mind if I use it if I find a place? The advise I used for Harry was to keep him struggling with the consequences. This would be freeing for him. Also, what Mrs. Newton thinks may not be what another thinks. Mrs. Newton has her own beliefs that Harry will struggle to fit in with his own. The thing is, she is the only adult in his life, at the moment.  
**...I found it intriguing that, in an earlier review response, you mentioned that Harry had seven books, but not necessarily a complete set. I know you didn't mean this, but wouldn't it be interesting if the books Harry received were 1-5 plus Quidditch Through the Ages and Fantastic Beasts? **It would be, but you'll see in a chapter or two what exactly happens with the books. Plus, it leaves room for book six.

Sorry for the wait!

* * *

"So, you think you can get away from us again?" The older boy punched Harry in the stomach once more. Harry struggled but couldn't get away because of the two other boys holding him down. They, too, were older than Harry. All three of them were either fourteen or fifteen.

The three laughed as the pain became too much for Harry and he started crying. It seemed like forever had passed before they let him go and began walking away, but not before throwing in a few kicks and rifling thru his bag. The clothes were thrown over their shoulder, either too small for them or too wide. The books and blanket, also, were thrown to the side, having no interest in them.

"Yes!" The ringleader, the one who had thrown the earlier punches, held up Harry's wad of money that equaled roughly sixty pounds. Harry cringed as the three boys left the alley with the money in hand. At the same time, he was glad that that was all they took. It would have been worse if they hadn't taken the time to rifle thru the pack and simply took it with them. Nonetheless, Harry was now left with no money. It meant that if Harry got desperate (which was more than likely), then he would have to steal in order to survive. The problem was, Harry had no idea of how to steal without getting caught. Sneaking for food in the Dursleys kitchen was one thing, but stealing it out of a store or grabbing some woman's purse was far riskier. It also brought up the moral dilemmas that liked to plague Harry's eight year old mind.

Slowly, he sat up and began to gather his belongings and put them back in his pack. His movements were slow and he had to stop on occasion in attempts to block out the pain. He couldn't help but wish to know how to use his magic to heal his cuts, bruises, and broken bones. It would be wonderful if he could. It certainly wouldn't hurt for him to try.

Looking back, he could remember thinking that he could handle street bullies because of Dudley and his 'Harry Hunting'. He was reevaluating his thoughts on that now. Dudley might be big, but he was still only eight, and he was also slow. These bullies were not. Harry now considered himself _very_ lucky that he had been able to get away until now. He was also very unlucky that he had underestimated how dangerous they could be. He knew that one of the boys that had held him down was very liberal with his use of a knife. Harry had no doubt that if the boys caught up with him again, it would be used against him. Quickly, he used his magic to patch up his bag, thankful that he had recently learned how to patch up fabric in such a manner.

Not being able to hold himself up anymore, Harry slid his body down one of the alley walls so he could sit down. Wanting to try and heal himself, he lifted his baggy shirt and put his hand against his obviously cracked ribs. "Heal, heal, heal, heal...HEAL!" Harry's tears grew into full out sobs as his magic would not cooperate and heal his ribs. And they hurt so much!

ooOoo

Fawkes could not help but stare at the eight year old boy that clutched his ribs as he gathered together his meager belongings. It was obvious to the phoenix, who had much more brains than the average bird, that the boy known to the world as Harry Potter was most certainly _not_ alright. Upon closer inspection, he could see the tears flowing down the boy's face. Here, in this back alley of London, was also not a place where Fawkes knew Albus Dumbledore expected or wanted him to be. Yet, despite his determination to bring the boy to Albus if he were in trouble, Fawkes could not help but stay on his perch atop the two story building, along side the alley, and just observe for a short while longer. He watched as Harry used his hands as a conduit for magic to mend the rips in his bag. He watched as the boy sat himself up against one of the walls, hidden from the view of anyone who would be passing by. He then watched as the boy lifted his shirt and put his hand up against his rapidly bruising chest, where cracked ribs, no doubt, resided underneath.

"Heal, heal, heal, heal...HEAL!" The boy broke down into further sobs as his magic failed to grant him his request even a little. Still, the magical bird could see that the boy was using his magic correctly and that, given time and practice, there would be no doubt that he would be able to use the magic to the capabilities that he was trying to stretch them to. Despite the circumstances, if Fawkes could smile, he would. Instead, he let out a soft flutter of harmonic notes. The boy was using the magic that every witch or wizard was capable of, but he knew how! So many (all but a small and very secret sect) never tapped into themselves to allow the real magic to come out, and thus needed to use a wand, but somehow, this boy realized exactly what was necessary to achieve true wizard's magic. Not even Albus could fully do so, though capable of several pieces of wandless magic (a much more roundabout, difficult, and taught way of doing what wizards were truly capable of). It pleased Fawkes to no end. Wands had only been used for those who were near squibs in the beginning, before others began using them because it was quicker and easier to learn with one. Wizards never realized what they were losing before it was lost completely, never really being captured again. There was no one to teach and guide anymore. Now, though, this small, injured, boy managed to accomplish this. Wanting to know more, he could not yet risk going to Harry and helping him. Just as a phoenix would sing to speak their language, a phoenix was also very much in tune with the language in another species' sorrow. Harry's cries told Fawkes of neglect and starvation waiting with his blood, longing for love and family, freedom and danger on the streets, magic at his fingertips, and knowledge of what potentially waited for him in his life if he simply allowed his life to be dictated by adults or allowed himself to be brought back to the Dursleys and oblivated of the past six months, simply for Albus's idea of protection. It was so much that Fawkes could hear. Despite previous resolve, the phoenix found he could not bring himself to take Harry to Albus and unintentionally destroy the potential that the boy could come into. Still...

Harry watched as a red and gold bird swooped down to stand in front of him. It vaguely resembled that of the phoenix drawn on the cover of one of his books, but this one was much more real and much more majestic. Suddenly, he was stricken with fear. What if... what if this was really Fawkes and another wizard was right around the corner waiting to collect him?

Comforting notes swam out of the cords of Fawkes. This was right before the bird tilted his head over Harry's still exposed torso. A few tears dropped onto the pale skin, immediately absorbing and soothing and healing his ribs. The not-quite-formed bruises disappeared as well.

"Thank you!" Harry reached out and pet the top of Fawkes's head. "Y-you're Fawkes, aren't you?"

He got a coo in response.

"Please don't tell Professor Dumbledore. He'll want me to go back to the Dursleys. I can't. You understand, right?"

Fawkes cocked his head to the side. He certainly understood the emotions that he had interpreted earlier.

"Here." Harry grabbed the second book from his bag. "That's supposed to be you on the cover. It's how I know who you are. Professor Dumbledore likes to hide stuff. He will think I'm too young. He says so in the books, and I'm older in the books. I get it, though. I don't want him to think I'm too young. I have to learn to kill Voldemort. If I don't, he's gonna kill me. I don't want to die, Fawkes. If I keep being a kid, then I'm gonna die!"

Fawkes butted his head against Harry's cheek in sympathy. He may be just a bird to some, but that did not mean he did not understand. After all, he had been around for over 1,200 years. Thus, it made a lot of sense to him that an eight year old would rather live than die and that he would want to avoid someone that could potentially hinder him from living. What was amazing, though, was that an eight year old realized all of this and made the connections between life and Albus, though obviously the boy had gotten the idea from his books, wherever they had come from. He knew Albus was not a bad man, but he was a man that looked out more for the greater good than the individual. Looking once again at the cover of the book, Fawkes felt insulted. Surely people didn't think phoenixes looked so ordinary.

"I don't know what to do!"

Fawkes jerked out of his selfish thought and looked straight into the boy's eyes. Harry squirmed under the gaze, but allowed Fawkes to see whatever it was that he was seeking.

The phoenix realized the boy was far too young to accomplish what he wished to do, physically as well as mentally. Gently, he pushed Harry's mind and magic to mature just a bit, allowing Harry to be able to skip about four years of mental and magical development. Fawkes didn't push it any further, and would never do so again, but it would certainly help. Harry had already accomplished much with his magic. Only now, it would be as powerful as it would be if he were twelve, rather than eight. Mentally, Harry would be able to focus more than an eight year old and think more complex thoughts, again, no more than if he were twelve. It would help him to think more independently, something much needed on the streets. Harry would still have to learn how to utilize what Fawkes had just given him, but it was a start.

ooOoo

Roughly a month later, Harry walked up the steps that led to Mrs. Newton's house. He was cold, far colder than he had been in a long time. Some other squatters had taken up residence in the abandoned building that he typically used, so he no longer ventured there, and the other places he had used in the past were not insulated by four walls. This left him with two places that he could go on this night: Mrs. Newton or the Weasleys. Hopping between the two places ensured that he always had a meal for the past month, but his stomach always gnawed at how he used them for food, even though he enjoyed their company just as much. Never, though, had he asked either to spend the night. He had not wanted to clue them in to the true facts of his life. Tonight, though, he was cold, wet, and sick. While it could all be cured in a matter of moments at Ron's house, it held a heavy risk of them seeing his scar if he spent the night, and then realizing who he was. That left Mrs. Newton. He knew she would help him. He was just afraid of what might come after asking for her help. He hoped dearly he could talk her out of telling anyone that he was actually an orphan on the streets, especially child services.

Hesitantly, he knocked on her door. Almost immediately, it swung open.

"Jamie?" As he stood there, she got a closer look. "Oh, love, come inside! You must be freezing!"

He stepped inside and she closed the door behind him. He was startled when he felt Mrs. Newton begin to pull off his bag and jacket.

"You're wet dear. It's best we get these things off before you get sick."

Harry sneezed, as though predicting her words.

"Apparently, you already are. Strip down to your undergarments and then come to the bathroom. I'm going to draw you a warm bath, alright?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton."

"It's not a problem. I have a feeling we're going to have a long talk tomorrow, though. In the meantime, you can bunk in my guest bedroom. Now, let me go draw that bath."

The older woman hurried off to draw the bath and Harry hesitantly began to strip down, beginning with his soaked sneakers. After he was finished, he left his wet clothing on the tile floor and moved slowly toward the bathroom. He felt very naked and exposed, not because he was only in his Y-fronts, but because for the first time, he was without his hat to cover his scar. Slowly, he made his way to the bathroom, arms crossed over his chest.

"There you are. It's almost full, and then I'll leave you to your privacy." She stood up from where she was perched on the bathtub and made her way over to him, placing a hand on his cheek. "I'm glad you feel that you are able to seek help from me. You don't really live with your aunt, do you?"

"No."

"I didn't think so. And you don't really go to Hereward House School, do you?"

He shook his head as he looked to his feet.

"I didn't think that, either. I've never seen you wear a uniform, which I should have." She paused for a moment to think, and then went to shut off the water. "Well, I think I'll stay off the rest of the questions until tomorrow. Go on and take your bath and I'm going to put your things in the guest bedroom." She gave him a smile before leaving him to take his bath.

* * *

**A.N.:** Okay, I know nothing about Hereward School, only that it is somewhere near Regents Park (I know by looking at a map). I looked it up on the internet. It's a boy's school, they wear uniforms, and their age group includes 8 year olds. This is probably the only appearance that the school will make, though it might be in the next chapter too.

Also, with Harry gaining the mentality of a 12 year old isn't quite right. For those of you who have studied child psychology, you know that a child can't really think theoretically until they are eleven or twelve. Until then, they can only think concrete thoughts. That was his mental increase, being able to think that way. It just gives room for Pettigrew dilemas. I do have a reason! As for his magic, he'll only be on par with those who are twelve rather than eight. I thought about this not happening because I am afraid that it's like I'm making him superpowered, but that is not my intention!


	7. revealing

**Disclaimer**: See past disclaimers.

**Q&A:** Check out the link for my website on my author's page to get to my live journal, which will have answers to questions.

I'll be honest, I wasn't planning on posting this for a LONG time, but I also didn't want it sitting on my computer without having been posted either. Hopefully my posting this will encourage myself to update more often.

* * *

It was difficult and it had taken her hours, but she had finally gotten the full story out of Jamie Black…no…Harry Potter. She had, of course, found the books in his bag when deciding to do his laundry and found more clothing in the bag. She had gotten curious and had taken what looked to be the first of the series and read it the whole way through. She had recognized the name Sirius Black as Jamie's father's and the description of the main character, Harry Potter, as one matching the little boy that had spent the night in her guest bedroom.

When she had finished the book in several hours, she had turned through the first pages and found the copyright date to be 1997. It was impossible for that to be true, especially as this year was only 1989. The next morning, she had questioned Jamie, and he told her the truth. He had even shown her a bit of magic. To say that the whole matter surprised her would be an understatement. She was dumbstruck. She could not help but believe it, not after seeing his magic.

"You're not going to have me go back to the Dursleys, are you?"

"NO! Absolutely not! People shoving children into cupboards to sleep, and starving them for accidents or misunderstandings…I would never forgive myself if I allowed you to go back there Jamie…Harry."

"Jamie…It's better that way." She nodded.

"I'll be honest. I cannot say that I do know what to do. I cannot allow you to continue living on the streets…but if you live with me, there are many legal matters that need to be attended to. If someone were to find out, both of us could be in heaps of trouble." Harry nodded glumly.

"Does that mean you're going to take me to an orphanage?" Suzanne Newton looked pensively at her young friend. It was one option that was open, but she feared what would happen then. They would likely find out who he really was once people realized he was missing and started searching for him, especially if he was famous, if only in a wizarding world. Would he be sent to the Dursleys after that?

No. Right now, she saw no reason for him to not stay with her, at least for a few days. She gave him a reassuring smile. "You are welcome to use the guest bedroom for the next few weeks until I figure out something. I will do my best to avoid an orphanage, alright?" He gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton."

"I wouldn't turn you away, Jamie. Never think that. I would never turn any child away. I just can't believe that magic is real!" Harry grinned shyly. He couldn't believe he actually told someone about it, and they didn't mind! Of course, she had figured out something was up after she had read the first book. Who wouldn't have been shocked at the news? Something then occurred to him.

"You can't tell anyone!"

"Of course not, Jamie. Who would believe me? Why I would get sent off to the men in white jackets faster than you could say magic!" She gave him a small smile. She then looked around the room. "Well, I suppose we'll have to figure out something about your schooling and whatnot. Right now, though, you need to rest. You're too ill for my liking. Would you mind if I read the other books?" Harry shook his head. He figured there was no harm in having her read them.

"Good. I'd like to learn more about this world that you're supposed to be a part of." Her smiling face then took on a bit of seriousness. "There are going to be a few rules should you stay here, though. I won't tolerate anymore lying from those lips of yours."

Harry opened his mouth to protest, and she held up a hand to silence him. "Understand this, Harry James. You lied in order to protect yourself, but I know the truth now and I won't tolerate anymore of it. Also, I don't know how you've survived so long and so easily these past months, but if you need something, then you will tell me. I do hope you haven't taken anything that never belonged to you in the first place."

Harry looked guilty and her face turned stern. "It was money from my aunt and uncle. A couple hundred pounds, but the last bit of it was stolen from me. Nothing else, though. I just used it to buy food. I'm sorry."

"Well, you'll just have to find a way to return it, won't you? Perhaps a few chores that I can have you do will help. I'll give you a few pounds every time you do me a service, and when you've made enough, we'll send it off to your aunt and uncle."

"Why?"

"And why not? I understand that they did you a great disservice, Jamie, but two wrongs do not make a right. Stand on the higher ground and be the better man. I understand that you took it out of a necessity, but that necessity isn't there anymore, especially if I can help it. It's time to return what belongs to them. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Good. Now, is there anything else that I should know?"

"No. That was all. I'm sorry, Mrs. Newton."

"Why are you apologizing to me, Jamie?"

"I wish that I hadn't, and you're disappointed in me," he whispered. He was nothing if not upset. He had never disappointed anyone before, not to his recollection.

Her face softened and she kissed his forehead. "Jamie, you have nothing to worry about. I may be disappointed, but I do understand. Now, try to sleep and do not worry so. I want you to get better quickly, you hear?"

Harry nodded and smiled at the fact that she wasn't going to turn him away because of his lying and stealing.

"Thank you, Mrs. Newton."

"Zanne, Jamie. My friends call me Zanne. I hardly think that with you living here with me, no matter how long or short that may be, should you call me missus anything." The nickname was a shortened version of Suzanne, which she rather liked.

"Zanne," Harry whispered, trying it on his tongue.

"Have a good rest, Jamie."

"Thank you."

----

A few days later, Harry was up and well and at the library with Mrs. Ne-...err, Zanne. He was running little errands for her throughout the library. Zanne had taught him how to find where a book goes according to its catalogue number so that he could put the books back in the right place. It was after school hours, but he had been in the library since nine that morning. Zanne was not about to allow him to go without an education, so she had set him to work on some tasks, such as math problems and reading. The reading wasn't like before, though. She had him reading history and science books, which she quizzed him on after he would finish a chapter. He did this behind the desk, which she was running. Whenever someone asked who he was, she would answer that he was called Jamie Black, her new charge, and that he was being home schooled by her for the time being until he got set up under a proper system. None of that was really a lie, either. He was called Jamie, it just wasn't his name, and he really was her new charge, just not in the legal sense, and she really was trying to figure out how to get him proper schooling. Since visitors didn't really know her too well, they didn't question it. Those who did simply thought that he was a foster child or a child from her church and that Suzanne Newton was the kindhearted Christian woman that they knew her to be and was playing good Samaritan to a child in need. They had no idea that she wasn't just playing at being a Christian, but she really did feel the kindness and love in her heart and the need to help the little boy. Her faith only furthered that and helped to ground what she knew was right.

The head librarian, a young man in his late twenties, didn't mind that Harry sat behind the desk, either. He especially didn't mind when he realized that there was an extra set of hands that was willing to help out for an hour or two, with either putting books away or licking envelopes that had late notices for the patrons of the library. The man's name was Ethan Myers, and he was rather easy going, if not a tad obsessed with books.

Right now, Harry was heading back to the desk where Zanne was reading the fifth book of his, _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_. She was almost finished, too, if one were to judge by the tears on her cheeks. Harry figured that it had to be the end, especially as that was the most sad part of the book. Why else would she cry?

As he approached her, she practically dragged him close to her and held him there. He didn't mind especially, though it was a tad closer than he was used to. "We're not going to allow this to happen," she stated.

"But you said we can't change the future."

"When did I...oh. I thought you said it came from one of your comic books."

Harry sheepishly smiled. "I wasn't supposed to tell you about magic."

She nodded, though not really pleased with finding another untruth revealed from Harry, yet pleased that it was revealed all the same.

"Zanne? Are we allowed to change it?"

She watched him as he looked at her intently. "Jamie, I am a firm believer that if you aren't supposed to know something, especially of this nature, then God will not permit for you to know. Someone wanted you to know what is in these books, possibly so you can change the events. I cannot pretend to know why. As I see it, you were only given one of the possibilities for the future in these books. They were given to you for a reason. If it was your future for certain, I doubt it would be in the guise of children's books for you to see and know. Were you not supposed to change anything, you would have never gained these books in the first place. Do you understand?"

"I think so."

"You're an intelligent boy. I imagine that you do understand." She gave a little sniff and then noticed someone approaching the desk, so she gave a gentle push to Harry. "Go on, find something to do. I have work to accomplish."

"Yes ma'am," he grinned. He walked off to an area of the library that was on the top floor. It was where he usually holed up and there was a view of the outdoors. A balcony was supposed to be outside those windows, but it wasn't in use. It hadn't been for a good many years. As Harry looked out that window, he saw someone he hadn't seen in several months, since that time in the alley, Fawkes. Harry grinned as the majestic bird disappeared in flames and reappeared again in the library. Hardly anyone ever came into this back corner, so chances of them seeing Fawkes were slim. Even then, Harry felt that Fawkes wouldn't take the unnecessary risk of allowing a muggle to see him.

"Hello, Fawkes." Harry reached out to smooth the bird's feathers. For some reason, he felt that he owed the bird for some reason, and not just for allowing him to stay under the radar of Albus Dumbledore, however good the man was. And the man had to be good, for such a light creature as a phoenix to be a companion and friend to the man. There was a bigger reason. Ever since Fawkes had healed him, Harry felt stronger in his magic. He held more control than before and he didn't get as tired as easily as he had. He was even able to think up better ways to try and access his magic. He even was able to perform a bit of Transfiguration! Granted, it was only transfiguring a toothpick into a needle so far, but it was a major hurdle to Harry. Harry knew it had to do with Fawkes. He knew it would not have happened so soon if it weren't for him. "I don't think I ever said thank you for what you did."

Fawkes butted his head against Harry's palm and trilled a tune when he fixed himself upright. He knew that the boy was aware and thankful for what he had done.

He didn't know why he had come to visit Harry, only that he felt the boy was due for one. He had left Harry to live out on his own, despite that he could have just grabbed onto Harry and taken him to his old friend, Albus. That meant that Fawkes, in essence, had taken responsibility for him as well. The boy was only eight, after all.

"What are you doing here, boy?"

Despite ruffling his feathers at the word 'boy', Fawkes was thrilled with the wonderful emotions flowing from Harry. He trilled a few notes, knowing that while Harry may not understand what he was saying, he may catch the meaning.

Obviously not.

Harry just looked a little confused before shrugging his shoulders and smoothing down the feathers that Fawkes had ruffled up. Obviously Harry didn't care if Fawkes had a reason or not. Even if the reason was just that it was a simple visit. Harry ended up spilling everything that happened to him over the past several months to the phoenix, including Zanne and how she now knew of the wizarding world and was willing to take care of him. Fawkes just listened.

An hour or so later, Fawkes left, but not before giving a few notes of farewell. He flamed into Albus's office, where the man was looking through his half-moon glasses, doing a bit of paperwork. He looked up to give his feathered friend a genuine smile. "And where have you been, you over-grown turkey?" It was said in an affectionate way.

Fawkes gave a trilled response that made Albus's smile a wide grin of relief.

"So you have gone to see Harry? Is he well, my friend? Is he happy? Protected?"

Fawkes gave an affirmative to all of these and watched as Albus did a little jig around his office as though he were a five year old child who had just had his fondest wish granted. On his last visit, he hadn't given the man any information regarding Harry as he was incapable of lying, but he hadn't returned with Harry either. This, today, was Albus's first indication on Harry's well-being, aside from Fawkes having not returned with the boy several months ago. Fawkes knew that when Harry didn't return to the Dursleys' during the summer, though, Albus would get worried again, and perhaps do something foolish if possible. Still, Fawkes gained a bit of enjoyment out of Albus's jig. Who knew the old man could be so spry?


End file.
